Not Dames
by cooljames8836
Summary: Placed after the Arcobaleno war the guardians left Tsuna and he left are the guardians going to tell or are they going to stay living in ignorance. (AN Not good a writing and or summary and first fic don't hate it.)
1. Chapter 1

My names are Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, and by some Dame-Tsuna. After Reborn and I kicked the Vandies ass and used the containers filled. All the Arcobaleno turned into adults and the sky Arcobalenos (all of them from this gen) came back from the dead, so my life turned back to normal, in other words boring. Also I am being bullied again, my guardians are all having a fun life, Yamamoto is back to baseball, Gokudera joined music club after he stopped talking about U.M.A's, Onii-san is as usual boxing, Hibari is ignoring me, Mukuro is less creepy but we don't see one another often, Chrome is an idol now like Kyoko. Kyoko and Haru are not around much and we don't talk. I think I heard that Haru-san and Gokudera are dating and Kyoko-chan is with Yamamoto are dating that my be not around much they must be spending time with them. Reborn is in an Arcobaleno meeting with the old skys I wonder when he should come back soon.

The worst thing is i'm not mad that my friends left me i'm not mad that Yamamoto and Kyoko are dating the thing is I don't care. The best thing I came do is move to Tokyo Grampa should ok it I heard that MBI is on the rise (some evil genius boss starts to shiver) and Grempa wants to know what's going on and it will be good for experience of other places. I think we have a apartment complex in Tokyo I'll stay there.


	2. Chapter 2

'thinking'

"speaking"

"_Italian" _

AN. so my stories are going to be longer for the people who like linger stories and not some 200 some word story the first chap was more like a prologue and I got someone to fave it that help my self of stem next time give a Reviews

My mom let me go to Tokyo and so did Grandpa said he won't tell Reborn till he comes back from the meeting of the Arcobaleno sky's.

TIME SKIP IN TOKYO

Tsuna Gets to Tokyo in no time and sets up his room/house/mansion (no maid or other servants). He gos to look around he finds a park while walking he sees a woman sitting on a bench with just a lab coat and a weird tattoo on her forehead looking sad about something 'great my first day and im already going to save a girl I don't know man' "um miss are you OK" Tsuna asks the women looks at him then looks away 'she looks so lonely maybe I can help'. Tsuna sit next to her "Put this on so you don't catch a cold" he said as he sat "what's your name?"

"Akitsu" The women said not looking at Tsuna.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you need any help with something some place warm?" Tsuna asked looking at Akitsu concerned. "If you need help I can help you come withe I won't make you but please."

"NO she will come with me not some pipsqueak like you!" said some man no child "and before you ask my name is Mikogami Hayato, Sawada-san"

"How about we let her pick who she goes with." replied Tsuna.

"She will pick me because you will be died when and i'm the only one who will want her" shot back Mikogami.

"Is that so and who will kill me you? A child with no wpone or bodyguards?" asked Tsuna.

"No I will have my Sekirei kill you. Yomi come out and kill the boy!" exclaimed the boy. As soon as he said that a girl with a sithe jumps out of nowhere.

Both boy and, girl expecting Tsuna to run find him is H.D.Y.M. scaring the crap out of bothe the Sekirei and one Ashikabi "Are you sure you can beat me?" Asked Tsuna

Yomi starts to chuckle "Yes I can Beat you For my master!"

Yomi them charged Tsuna trying to cut him First a strike at the head which Tsuna dodged then a fast strike to the gut that Tsuna caught and pulled then Yomi was weaponless then Tsuna hit the back of her neck having her go limp instantly. Both Akitsu and Mikogami looking shocked.

"Now leave Mikogami-san or are you next?" asked Tsuna still in H.D.Y.M

"Are you a Sekirei?" asked Mikogami.

"A what...?" replied Tsuna.

"No he is not I can tell hes a human" said Akitsu.

"Well Akitsu-san will you come with me or Mikogami-san?" asked Tsuna.

Akitsu POV

"Well Akitsu-san will you come with me or Mikogami-san?" asked at the boy no man who justed knocked out Yomi then have him ask if I will go with him surprised I thought he would demand me to come with him but he didn't. I started to feel so worme in my chest 'what is this an I reacting to him how is this possible? MBI they broke me now i'm reacting... Is he my Ashikabi?'

"I will go with... Sawada-sama." I replied.

Norm Pov

With that Tsuna and Akitsu left and went home. "We need to get you some clothes don't we I will need a job soon so I can support us bothe I saw an Inn looking for a cleaner I will see if I can get that job." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"Sawada-sama I'm sorry to put you in such a predicament" said Akitsu sadly thinking 'If i'm a burden to him he will kick me on the street's wont he?'

"Its OK Akitsu-san I had to get a job anyway." said Tsuna with a smile directed at her and she blushed "Ah home seat home this is where I live you can have one of the spare rooms I have a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt you can use." said Tsuna and ran to his room and got what he needed and handed them to Akitsu "why don't you go get changed while I start Diner?"

"OK Sawada-sama" replied Akitsu.

"O please call me Tsuna" informed Akitsu with a smile making the ladder blush.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. OK i'm back this chapter the same size as chapter 2 or longer the chapters are also going to start from Tsuna and the Guardians and others.

Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Sekirei.

'_thinking'_

"speaking"

"_Italian"_

In Tokyo with Tsuna and Akitsu

Norm Pov

As Tsuna woke up in the morning he finds Akitsu in the bed next to him looking as pretty as always, but Tsuna being himself freaks out and tumbled out of the bed making Akitsu wake up. Tsuna trying to fight off a blush looks at Akitsu and stutters out "A..A...Akitsu-san what are you doing?"

"Well i was sleeping with my Tsuna-sama" replied Akitsu tiredly in an emotionless voice. "This is a lot more comfortable than my bed and more warm"

"But Akitsu-san ouer beds are the same how is this one more comfortable?" asked Tsuna less red.

"It's more comfortable with you in it Tsuna-sama" replied Akitsu a little red herself heart beating fast.

"But... but... we can't do that we aren't married" answered Tsuna still red.

Then Akitsu does the unthinkable she kisses Tsuna at first nothing happens then the tattoo on her head disappeared and the wings that look like icicles shot out of her back Tsuna looked so stunned the next thing that happened was less surprising "By this contract I will freeze all my Ashikabi's trudals and worries"

MBI Tower

Scientist 1 "How is this possible we broke her evin 01 said she was broken how is this possible?!"

Minaka "This means the Ashikabi's love must be great, who was it?"

Scientist 2 "A boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Minaka "Crud Takami is going to kill me"

Takami "MINAKA! I'm going to kill you"

"What Takami you don't have to do this I didn't have him kissed it was Akitsu she did it not me." Minaka pleaded on his knees crying.

"NO I promised Nana, that Tsuna would not be in the S-plane I promised after Minato died because of you Nana asked me no begged me to not let Tsuna in on the S-Plane and he is now you will die" Takami sayed crying over Minato. "Now I have to call Nana and tell her."

Minaka begins to beg her not to for when Nana is mad no one no one can stop her except for Tsuna when he was a child and he hasn't seen Tsuna in a long time so Tsuna most likely doesn't remember him. The worst thing is he used to babysit Tsuna when he was a baby.

Back with Tsuna and Akitsu Normal POV

Tsuna after the initial shock, Tsuna looked very worried as his hyper Intuition saying danger is coming and he had to move and soon. "Akitsu-san you have to get out of hera and soon some people want to kill me, you have to go now."

"I can't Tsuna-sama I want to stay by your side forever" Akitsu said with some emotion in her voice she sounded hurt and sad that Tsuna wants her to leave.

Tsuna could see this and said "Don't worry Akitsu-Chan I will see you soon very soon. You just need to hide or get out of my room and Fast."

"She doesn't need to leave _decimo" _said assassin number one.

"Yes after your dead we can then have some fun" Assassin number two said.

'Pigs' Tsuna thought then entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and promptly kicked ass. Assassin one was frozen with Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition in .0001 seconds, shocking Akitsu in how Tsuna can use Flames and ice.

"You son of a bitch you think I will let this slide that was my brother you are going to die" Assassin number two said looking angry. He then attacked Tsuna faster than his brother but still no match for Tsuna as he kicked the assassin's but he did not freeze him just had him escorted to Vongola HQ for quatoning. Akitsu looking even more shocked at how easy Tsuna took care of the assassin the best thing in you can have in an Ashikabi.

Tsuna looked at Akitsu with a question on his face Akitsu understand the look she explained "An Ashikabi is a soulmate of a sekirei or a husband to a wife." Akitsu explained a little "and a sekirei is an alien that was found over twenty-five years ago by a man named Minaka and now are using as his game pieces and controlling them and make them think that what they are doing are the things they were made for and adjust them so they fight most of the single digits aren't adjusted except for me and Karasuba Sekirei #04 they broke me and made Karasuba so strong she rivals #01 in raw power but #01 has more skill" as Akitsu told Tsuna this all the dying-will flames flared off Tsuna in anger and resolve. 'I can't stand this I have to stop this I can't have this Minaka guy going around making an alien species fight with one another.'

"Akitsu-chan how many sekirei are 'winged'?" asked Tsuna.

"Only five sekirei were released other than the singles and yes they can be winged by force." Akitsu answered.

"Akitsu-chan we need to make a safe haven for unwinged sekirei and for sekirei and Ashikabi who don't want to be part of the S-plan and since we are in the northe I need you to find the single sekirei and ask them for help."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK** I think that i'm going to drop this till (drop as in not write) summer when I have more time and can update regularly also when I have brakes in school. so this chapter is going to be longer I will try to get 2,000 words. And in case you were wondering why Minaka didn't pop up in Tsuna's room was because his house can't be hacked because of the Vongola.

I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Sekirei!

'_thinking'_

"speaking"

"_Italian"_

**With Tsuna and Akitsu in Tokyo.**

While Tsuna and Akitsu are looking for the singles and other sekirei they were being watched by Kazehana sekirei #03 looking at the pare on the road 'Wow the boy #07 is with is very HOT' Kazehana thought as she looked at Tsuna with her heart beating very fast then all the sudden Tsuna looked around and looked right Kazehana. As Kazehana was looking at Tsune she then felt a cold blade on her neck. "You seem to have an interest in my ashikabi" said Akitsu "Kazehana #03"

"Good shes a single number" said Tsuna popping up out nowhere "I have a proposition for you"

"What is that?" asked Kazehana.

"I want to start a safe haven for the sekirei and MBI" Tsuna stated as he looked Kazehana in the eyes then Tsuna had this feeling from his hyper intuition and he felt very hot like when Akitsu kissed him just didn't notice then because of the... well kiss as he thought about it more the more the thought abou Akitsu and Kazehana. "Kazehana-san can you come with us? We are looking for some clothes for Akitsu-chan and can use your help."

Kazehana looked so happy that you couldn't help but smile "Ok Tsuna-chan and Akitsu I can help" claimed Kazehana as she started to walk away then Tsuna and Akitsu started to walk in the opposite direction then Kazehana ran after them as the sekirei and ashikabi entered a clothing shop.

"Akitsu-chan what type of clothing do you like? you should get a few clothes set one for fighting and a few for around the house and out." said Tsuna as he and Akutsu look for something for her to wear around the house the first thing she picked was a nice kimono with chain above the cleavage that made Tsuna blush.

"This will be good for fighting" Akitsu and Kazehana said at the same time Tsuna not looking to seritin but boute it for her. As they kept looking Akitsu found a nice outfit for sleep a one piece soft and nice looking."Tsuna-sama(chan) can I get this?"agine Akitsu and Kazehana said at the same time then glared at each other for having the same thought as one another.

"Kazehana-san we are looking at cloths for Akitsu-chan not you yet you aren't part of the Family yet." Tsuna reprimanded softly. Kazehana then looked ashamed and nodes her head. Then looks up sharply.

"Did you just say 'yet'?" asked Kazehana.

"I have nothing against you joining us but Akitsu-chan might and I won't do anything Akitsu-chan might not like." replied Tsuna.

"I have nothing against it Tsuna-sama." said Akitsu "she just needs to not get jealous when you get more sekirei Tsuan-sama"

"And how do you know that he will get more sekirei?"asked Kazehana in an iterated voice.

"He got you with just a glance, didn't he?" replied Akitsu

"Yes he did and I say that I am very lucky to have had that glance." Kazehana said with love in her voice and looking at her future ashikabi 'he helps me not think of him'

"Let's go to the house guys we need to put the things away and I need a job" Tsuna said oblivious that they were talking about him.

"Yes Tsuna-sama(chan)" again Akitsu and Kazehana said at the same time then glaring at each other.

**In Namimori with Chrome... After Tsuna left**

"Hey have you heard Dame-Tsuna has moved?" student 1 said.

"No he most likely offed himself" student 2 said in a haughty voice(**AN. I will come up with names later**).

'Boss isn't coming to school... I need to talk to the bomb-man and the swordsman (**AN. Yamamoto and, Gokudera**) at lunch' Chrome thought then turned around as she was called.

**TIME SKIP ON THE ROOF**

"Yamamoto-san have you seen Boss? Or you Gokudera-san?" Chrome asked.

Everyone on the roof stopped moving as she asked about the one person who brought them all together and the thought that no one had seen him in a long time freaked them out.

"Maybe the tenth is in Italy, for a secret boss meeting" said Gokudera.

"Yay thats it, Tsuna wouldn't just leave and not tell us" said Yamamoto. Looking to see if he could find Hibari on the roof as usual. But it seems he was being the cloud he is. "Tsuna might even be with Reborn and the others lets go find Hibari and see what he has to say."

**IN DISCIPLINARY ROOM**

"Why are you Herbivores crowding in my office?" asked Hibari.

"Well you Tanafa-bastard we want to know what happened to the Tenth we thought you might know." the cussing courtesy of Gokudera.

"I don't know what happened but the Omnivore has moved out of Namimori." said Hibari the other looked stunned to hear this "But when I find the Omnivore I will **BITE HIM TO DEATH**" Hibari said in a voice that sounded that it was filled with promise of pain and suffering.(a bot in Tokyo sneezed a few times)

"How did we not see the he was not coming to school?" Yamamoto asked everyone in the room.

"Its your foulet that he left" said a voice behind everyone. As they turned they say Shouichi and Spanner (**AN. **This will be explained in another chapter) "you were the ones who forget him. Not only did you forget him you didn't even notice he was gone till I let people talk about how Tsuna-kun was gone around you AND Chrome was the only one who notice after a week!?"

"We didn't know"they all said well...not Hidari his eyes just widened a fraction.

"THAT'S THE REASON HE LEFT" yelled surprisingly very mad that the Guardians forgot the sky that brought them together. "The only people who whar Tsuna is the ninth and his mom who is just as mad at you if not more than I am."

"Herbivores you will tell me where he is." Hidari said.

"We don't know." they said together.

Chapter end.


End file.
